


Knighted: Rewritten

by UnrealRomance



Category: Loki (Comics), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And trying to come to terms with her love for women, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki is Explored, Main Character with Internalized Homophobia is Bi, Modern Girl in MCU, Mostly through her attraction to Feminine Loki, Not a self insert, Other, Slow Burn, modern girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrealRomance/pseuds/UnrealRomance
Summary: (For any of you who read the first version, you know what this is about so I'll just say-- it's better now.For those who didn't, congratulations, you never saw the rough draft and you'll now get the benefit of a more evolved story!)Erica has become something else, and what's more-- she's in a world that shouldn't actually exist. Training to become a guardian angel of sorts-- and trying to figure out how to fix everything so it doesn't all go colossally wrong.Who knew being a Valkyrie was so fraught with existential crises?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to my readers who've read it before and welcome anew to those who have not!

"How did she get into the palace?" There are furious whispers as I'm ringed by sword and spear wielding guards.

"She's a mortal."

"There is power coming off of her, can you not feel it?"

"What is she, then if not an ordinary mortal? Some creature of magic?"

Wow, these people are really rude.

What exactly did I expect…

As soon as I got here and saw the viking-outfits and heard people talking unironically about calling the 'Allfather' and shit I just…checked out.

Wow, amazing. How good detachment can feel when nothing makes any fucking sense.

Whoa, careful. Almost had an emotion there.

"Clear the room," a voice says. So quiet, but so commanding.

And everyone hastens to obey. Armor clanking, weapons going back into sheaths with a rasp- thundering footsteps-

Until there is only a woman, standing there. Beautifully curled hair, all bunched on top of her head into an elegant, elaborate style. A circlet sitting across her brow.

"Well." She says. Smiling then with a brilliance I can't describe. She glows, from within. "It has been a while since I was guide to a fledgling Valkyrie. Mortal Valkyries themselves are very rare…but I accept the honor with many thanks for having been chosen."

"Huh?" I look behind me and there's no one there. "You're talkin' to me?"

"Ah, I see the amnesia is as pervasive as ever," she says. "Do you know who _I_ am, child? Who I am to you, specifically?"

I frown. "You're either Frigga or Freyja, I dunno if those are two different people or one person spelled differently…"

She smiles, her brilliance intensifying. "I am Freyja, who became Frigga. I was a Valkyrie first, Goddess later."

Blinking at her, I turn my head and look at the rest of the hall. Something is coming back to me… "Valkyries…? The…warrior-angel-people?"

She frowns. "I see your people have tried to hold fast to what little they knew. This is both heartening and a bit disappointing. In that they do not seem to have held on to much, if you simply believe them to be a mythical fairytale creature who ushered people to the afterlife. That is what 'angels' do, yes? I have heard of them."

I can't deal with this.

Curling up in a ball on the floor, I sigh. "Wake me up when things make sense again."

"Oh dear," she says. "I suppose this is one reason why mortals aren't often called to the position. I will have you taken to a guest room where you might…recover, from your confusion."

"Sounds great," I reply in a small voice.

And I know I'm picked up and carried. I know I'm set down on a soft, luxurious bed…

But I don't know who carried me or how long they walked. I don't know how long I spent lying in bed before I began to feel the itch to move.

I don't know if I explored my new room because I had nothing else to do, because I was curious or just because I needed movement to calm myself.

And I especially don't know if I went to sleep, passed out or just lie in the dark, unseeing for hours.

I'm tired, but I'm refreshed. I'm confused but everything is much clearer.

Everything happened in what seems to be moments and eons.

And then it happens again.

I don't know when the food was brought in that tray and I don't remember eating it, but I don't feel hungry and the food is gone.

Don't remember them retrieving the dishes but also don't remember moving the tray myself.

This goes on all night for another night. Another day.

Another.

Until I think it's been a week.

And I'm just. So. Bored.

I'm tired of freaking out and being existentially horrified. I'm tired of being afraid that I'm dead. Tired of not knowing what's going on and how much time has passed.

Ugh, and I need a shower.

So I get up, and I finally feel my body for the first time in days.

I can't remember going to the bathroom or brushing my teeth, but apparently I did those things. My mouth feels no more gross than it usually does when I wake up in the mornings and I don't feel like I've been holding anything in, waiting to get up.

The easiest things are the routine things.

My routine was to take a shower every two days unless it was the summer and hot enough to make me sweat. So it was…looser.

I either didn't think of it, or…I showered and then forgot to do it again for a few days.

Anyway it happened, I needed one, badly.

So I took one, and it was the most divine feeling of my life.

And once I'd figured out the damn hair oils and soaps in the shower, it was even better.

There was even a razor in there, that I could use on my skin and while I was sure I'd accidentally cut myself because I was unfamiliar with the make of it- it didn't nick me once.

I've never been a fan of body hair, as it is…itchy. And smelly. I'm glad to be rid of all of it when I'm done.

I feel so clean and bright and new.

And then I step out of the shower, pick up a comb on the sink counter and look into the mirror-

My hair is green. Bright, grassy green. And for a moment I'm just confused and surprised.

But then, my mouth twitches and I feel something bubbling up from from my chest- and I laugh.

It's a hard, loud laugh. Something like a release of all the tension that's been building up in me for days. All the confusion and despair at not understanding what's happening to me are just…slowly released.

I comb my hair, gently. I wouldn't put it past him to have made it easier for my hair to fall out- which would depress me and make me angry but thankfully my hair stays as firm and strong as ever.

So he just wanted to color my hair, for some reason. I'm guessing the cheeky shit just liked having a new target.

Oh I know who did it, but that doesn't mean I know what his motivations are. In every version of every story there is in the Marvel universe- Loki's motivations have always been different.

Sometimes he's pure evil, sometimes just misunderstood. Sometimes a good person who makes mistakes and then tries to get better.

I wonder which one it is in this universe?

Either way, his antics for now seem harmless enough and…they made me smile.

Made me feel better than I have in days.

Should probably do something nice for him, or say thank you. Even if he'd meant to be mean, it made me…not happy exactly, but less depressed.

Guess that means I should leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided this would happen much sooner-- as I'd always planned for this in the original version, in fact-- it was coming up when I deleted it and decided to rewrite, like in that next chapter.
> 
> This is a very big part of their relationship.

I had word sent to Frigga through the Servants that I was up and around and ready to talk- and also that I needed something to darken my hair with, because…

Green is pretty, but bright green looks more like poison or snot and I want a pretty _dark_ green. Like a dark moss color.

The Queen/Goddess looked like she was having a Eureka moment when she walked in and saw my hair- so she must've been pretty confused as to why I needed hair darkening stuff in the first place.

She brought a bunch of ingredients on a tray because apparently it's not that different from Earth hair-dying. Like, I thought it was magic shit but apparently she had to mix together like six different things to get what she thought was the exact mixture to darken my hair to a deeper shade of green instead of just, dyeing it over another color.

Frigga offered to dye it back brown like six times. Like she thought I thought it wasn't possible or something.

I had to tell her that I _liked_ the green, really. That people on earth dye their hair green all the time, before she'd relent.

She had this sour look on her face the whole time we were dying my hair like she was very displeased but I don't think it was like, directed at me.

Frigga knows as well as I do, who did this.

So it's as she's removing the fine towels from my hair and allowing a servant to comb the newly almost-blackened-green strands that I finally say what I need to…to keep everything from escalating.

"Don't…punish him, or anything," I say awkwardly.

There's a pause in the combing of my hair and Frigga glances up at the servant so I think they're sharing a look.

"Punish whom?" she asks.

"You know whom," I reply. "I…I was in a very dark, very confusing place and it…made me laugh."

The servant resumes combing my hair but Frigga keeps glancing at her so I think they're silently communicating. Which is really irritating, but I'm not in the mood to be confrontational, so I let it go.

"I see," she says, finally. "I suppose I will only caution him against such actions in the future, then."

"Oh yeah," I reply. "Harmless pranks are one thing, but changing something about someone's body against their will or without their consent is wrong. He really needs to find that balance between irritating people and hurting people."

Frigga stops and turns to face me, sitting on the chaise across from my armchair. "You seem to know much about him."

"I know _some_ about all of you," I reply. "I know about Yggdrasil even if I don't really understand it. I know about the Vanir and the Jotuns and the…god, I am too tired to be remembering shit right now, but suffice to say I've got a base level knowledge of a lot of things."

"But not enough and not entirely accurate," she says.

I shrug. "I guess that should be the first thing I ask for books about, then. Asgardian history, culture…etcetera."

"Books, yes." She smiles then, bright and sunny and filled with something I can't describe. "Pray tell, do you have _any_ memories from when you were chosen? We are usually given leave to choose a patron or become a defender of the public but as the numbers have dwindled, we usually preferred to choose someone to guard. Someone royal, or someone with great knowledge that must be protected. Defenders of the Public…are quickly overwhelmed by the senses given us to sense danger to our chosen people."

"Chosen people?" I ask.

"I chose Odin, but I could have also simply chosen Asgard and its people," she says. "Every time they were in danger, I would have felt it, and known where I was needed most. But if my people were being attacked on all sides, I wouldn't know which place to go if they were all equally severe. It's easy to become overwhelmed if there are not other Valkyries about whom also chose to generalize their charges, to take some of the…pressure, off."

"So it's like trying to juggle," I say. "Juggle too many balls, and you'll drop them all because you can't keep track of them."

She tilts her head a bit and has a funny look on her face for like a second before she recovers. "Yes, I suppose."

"Then…I probably would've chosen a patron," I reply. "But I wouldn't know why I accepted in the first place, besides…"

Frigga tilts her head and stares at me very fixedly. It's a little unnerving, but I mean. I don't talk to people often, so this could be normal.

I doubt it- but it could be.

"I think I can guess who I picked," I say slowly. "But…how does that…work?"

"Valkyrie vows of service are an honor to be accepted. It has not often been a gift that was rejected," she says. "Though I suppose you've a slight grace period, as it is. You will have to find and swear yourself to their service before the first cycled moon after you have been sent to them or…you will become a Valkyrie without a specification and you will find that much more distressing than simply choosing all of one people."

Wait, does she mean if I don't choose someone in time, I'll become like…a Valkyrie of the _universe_?

As cool as that sounds, I know my brain would explode in point two seconds.

"Okay, I'll…consider it carefully or…how much time do I have?" I might've already missed my window and I would never have known.

"Oh you've some weeks yet," she flicks her wrist. "Our moon cycles last for at least six of them- seven in the winter months. You arrived here just as the new one started, as is usual for Valkyries."

So I have six weeks to charm Loki enough to get him to take me in.

I don't think six years would be long enough to endear him to a human, especially one like me.

Well, if I'm already screwed…might as well have fun with it.

"Help me get back at him?" I say with a smile.

She tilts her head at me and furrows her brow, as if she doesn't understand.

"Something I could do to make him pause and realize what I did without really irritating him or inconveniencing him in any way?" I ask. "I'll do it all myself, I just wanna show him if he wants to mess around with me, I don't just back down. I escalate."

She blinks a few times and smiles like she's holding it in. "Doing something small and inconsequential will escalate things?"

"No. No, this will be a declaration of war- but if he comes back again he'll know I'm ready and willing to escalate at _that_ point." I say. "It's only polite to inform your opponent there will be a fight at all, isn't it?"

She smiles in a way that is definitely her holding something back as she sips her tea. "Quite."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be no Unwritten update this week as my illness has caused me to lag behind on writing-- I had a backlog and it worked out for a while but now I have to catch up, sorry guys!

In the end I decided to do something to _me_ rather than him.

I figured he'd get the message and either back off- or go harder, which would prompt a prank war. And I've been in some of those, but…

Wonder how different it would be against the god of mischief and lies. How convoluted can his plans get?

What I ended up deciding on was…actually pretty daring by my standards but if this is a dream or if I'm dead or- if it's real and everything actually _is_ just screwed up and out of my control…

I wanna at least have fun with it.

So I did my brand new dark green hair- I had the servants help as I didn't know the fashions in Asgard- as ostentatiously but simply, as possible.

Jesus, I'm in Asgard. Will that ever stop being totally shocking? Every time I think of it, I have to pause to breathe for a minute.

Anyway…I stuck with a theme. Black and gold. Coupled with my now-green hair, I basically have the same color palette I remember Loki having. And the servants are all in a titter about it, too.

Apparently Frigga gossips with and befriends all her servants, so they all know what's going on.

They even got me a dress that's done in the same general style as Loki's dress robes, apparently. Just to fuck with him that little bit further.

As I hear it from Frigga, they tend to have to clean up after him and the chance to completely fuck with his head was too sweet an opportunity to pass up.

So not only is my hair decked out in glittering gold jewelry and braided into intricate, snake-like designs- my dress is also going to somewhat-match the style of his dress robes. And my boots are going to be almost identical to his, except for the size.

Basically, because he tried to paint me in his image- hence the green hair dye. I'm going to go one step further and totally cover myself in anything that's reminiscent of him. Golden snake bracelets, snake earrings that loop around my entire ear and of course, black and dark green make-up.

And because the servants are on my side, as well as Frigga- no one will see it coming. Even Loki has to be surprised, as Frigga set up illusions around my room and right inside to make it look like I still have the bright green hair- and they'll follow me as I leave.

So when I finally get to the ballroom- Frigga will drop them, and then I'll be introduced to the whole court and Loki will see what I've done.

It's barely past time to get out the door when everyone is finished making me look perfect- and I _am_ a little nervous. But I'm also feeling so much anticipation I can taste it on my tongue. Like an electric charge in the air.

The illusion wraps around me as I leave my room and when I look down at myself, I'm bright green haired and decked out in a simple dress robe.

Man, Frigga is the bomb.

People in the halls stop and stare, whisper, even chuckle to themselves at the way I look. Well, except the servants. They all give me a secretive smile and maybe a wink.

When I get to the big doors of the ballroom, the guards on duty open them for me.

And that's when the illusion falls.

* * *

Loki POV

The whole family is dressed in their absolute best for dear Thor's little victory celebration.

Yet another victory against the Jotunn army- if it can be called that -and yet no one seems to recall that I was even there.

Thor and his warriors enjoy the back-slapping congratulations, and loud declarations of pride and approval.

While I do not covet those…particular types of affection- I do feel slighted.

But then, I'm used to feeling slighted.

A drop of something in the mead, the meat, the finger foods- and everyone in this room would be rushing to the lavatory within minutes.

…but I promised mother I would behave for this particular party. She was very keen on it going off without a hitch.

It's not only for Thor, after all. We're meeting a new Valkyrie, tonight.

A woman so careless and lazy she didn't wake once when I infiltrated her rooms. What sort of great warrior can she be if she did not smell the magic in the air, sense the presence of another?

She spent days in that room, never leaving. My mother was so looking forward to getting to know her, so excited to have a pupil, even a denizen of Midgard and what was the reaction of the lowly mortal being given the opportunity to learn at the feet of a goddess of great power and esteem?

To stay in bed for days, eating our food and taking of our amenities while not giving my mother a second glance.

It irritated me so much I had to retaliate.

Seemed to have no effect whatsoever. When I checked back in- she simply went about her day with the new hair totally uncovered, left loose about her face and shoulders. As if she could care less.

I suppose I shall have to think of something more interesting for the next attempt.

We are sitting on the dais, my mother and I- next to father, as is our rightful place. While Thor gallivants with the warriors and commoners alike.

So we have a front row seat for whatever spectacle is wending its way toward us. And there _is_ a spectacle, I can feel it.

Mother stands with a smile and sweeps her arm out toward the crowd that's become a whispering, clustered mess and announces, "my Valkyrion Apprentice. Erica of Midgard!"

The crowds part as the woman finally shows herself…and…

I have to admit I have been outmaneuvered.

The moment I see the dress, the jewelry, the hair. I know this is directed at me. But I have a sneaking suspicion, at first- that it's my mother poking fun at me.

Until I catch her eyes.

Wide and glittering with mischievous glee, one end of her mouth slightly perked. Barely noticeable.

Oh- so it's to be this, then.

"Come and meet my family, Valkyrion," my mother greets her. Not batting a single eyelash at her appearance.

She knew about this. So she wasn't alone in this little trick, but this was definitely at least her idea. She managed to somehow get around me, surprise me, and come up with a comeback that was creative enough to somewhat impress me.

"Allfather, Queen Frigga," she says as she drifts to the bottom of the dais. Executing a curtsy before turning to me with an air of anticipation. "Prince Loki."

I am of lower rank than the Allfather and Queen of course, so it isn't necessary that others should bow to me. A slight bow of the head would be enough.

But she bows. Much lower than expected. It's a different bow than the curtsy she gave my parents, so it's debatable whether it's a slight against them or simply an equivalent show of deference in a different fashion.

Still it's unorthodox. And it keeps me guessing.

"Valkyrie," I greet her, shortly. "So kind of you to grace us with your presence."

My mother gives me a look. But that was well within my own terms of good behavior. No one has snakes nipping at their fingers or goo dripping out of their hair.

What more does she expect?

"On that note," the Valkyrie replies. "I wanted to thank you."

I know she's playing some sort of game, but I haven't the slightest what she could be talking about. And her tone seems so genuine. Oh, she is _good_ at this, isn't she?

"Oh?" I tilt my head and meet her eyes with my own.

She doesn't falter. She smiles, softly and with warmth pouring out of every facet of her face and her eyes…

"I was in a very dark place when I first got here. I couldn't even comprehend the passage of time. Didn't remember eating or getting up to shower or any of the other things I assume I must have done. But when I saw my hair one morning had turned green, I laughed." Her smile grows. "I dislike that you changed an aspect of my body without my permission, so I can't just let it slide. But it did help me."

"I see," I reply.

'_This is a declaration of intent, then. She means to get me back. Why be so obvious about it? Why announce yourself as an adversary?_'

And then it occurs to me that it isn't a declaration but a warning. 'I'm coming for you, prepare yourself' is perhaps not the wisest way to declare war, but it is considered honorable by most.

So I stand, slowly and indolently from my throne and walk down the steps toward her. My mother watching me all the while.

The Valkyrie stands her ground, though I am a head and a half taller than her. Still with that mysterious little quirk to her mouth and those glimmering eyes.

"I suppose I shall look forward to what you come up with," I say. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have things that need tending to. Mother," I turn and dip my head. "I will be in the library. I've shown up, I've stayed long enough to meet your new protege. I have fulfilled our agreement, have I not?"

Mother sighs but nods and acquiesces.

As I leave, I notice the Valkyrie's eyes following me.

It is as it always has been. You must watch the snake or risk it striking at you at the most inopportune moment. There was a time when that reaction upset me.

Now I know it for what it is. She feels threatened by me, because I am dangerous. She respects my power.

I have to take my satisfaction where I can get it.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't meet Thor the night of the party, as…well, he was kinda busy getting drunk.

Honestly I begged off of attending the first chance I got and left to shut myself back up in my new room.

Spending a night looking that way, with everyone staring and whispering…it took its toll.

Just because I'd expected it…it doesn't mean it didn't effect me.

Frigga gave me an incredibly understanding look before letting me know I could leave, since Loki already had- which meant it was socially acceptable to go, I guess?

Can't look rude if you're just following a prince's example. Pfft.

The servants helped me get undressed and unwound all the accessories and hair ornaments and whatnot for me.

I was not spending more time than I had to, all wrapped up in silk, with my face painted like a perfect doll. I hate make-up and silk is so easy to tear I felt so anxious the whole time I was wearing it.

When I went to bed, it was with the notion that either Loki was going to avoid me- or start focusing all his attention on either pranking me to prove he was superior, or pranking me to draw me into a competition because he likes a challenge.

Any way he'd decided to act, I figured I was prepared for it.

Boy was I wrong.

"Well," Frigga declares into the tensely silent room. "I suppose you'll be staying through the first part of her Orientation, then?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Loki replies. Quiet and withdrawn. Tense…but in a way you can't see. It's a pressure in the air.

He himself, looks and sounds as self-assured and relaxed as he could possibly be.

But it seems like neither his mother nor me are fooled by the display.

Weird…is that pressure…his magic?

In which case, why isn't it hiding his emotions from me?

Is it supposed to be?

"Well then," Frigga announces. Standing from her seat. "Let us see what your specialty is, first and foremost."

"Okay…" I stand up and go still as she walks over.

Standing before me, she opens up her stance and lifts her hands. They glow with an ethereal light. A light so bright, I can barely keep my eyes open.

And then the light is gone and in its place is a long, beautifully carved staff with a blade at one end- a Stave? And an orb at the other. Like…a weird, glowy orb filled with light and wispy bits that look like clouds.

"This is my Valkyrian Weapon. Or Soul Weapon, if you prefer. It is made of the essence of myself and my protective instincts toward my charge give it form. You should be able to manifest it, even without a set charge in mind. It is natural and easy for the Valkyrie to summon. But…it may _not_ come easily your first time."

Right…so something that's supposed to come naturally- but only after you know what it feels like. Things like that always trip me up. Like being in love or feeling happiness. I had to figure out what those feelings were after I had them.

No one had described them quite right.

If I don't know what to feel for, how am I supposed to know what to do?

"Go on, and try to summon something. Even if you cannot fully summon it, or hold it- something should happen. Even on your first try." She reassures me.

And then I close my eyes and put my hands up in front of me, trying to mimic what she did.

"You needn't stay, my son," I can hear Frigga saying.

What did she say? It springs from your protective feelings and you give it form from the essence of yourself?

"Oh I assure you, I am most comfortable," he replies.

A flutter of something in my gut at his voice and a zing of amusement that rockets up my spine.

'_I want to protect him because everyone else is doing a piss-poor job of it. Because their definition of protection includes lying to him and because his dad is a super fucked up tyrant who STILL hasn't made reparations to the people he's conquered-_'

Frigga makes a noise like an indrawn hiss.

I open my eyes, and all I see is darkness.

Well. _Mostly_ darkness.

A cloud of shadow shimmers in the air, hovering above my palms. One cloud for each hand. They're vaguely sword or dagger shaped? I think? But then they're gone.

They could've just been batons or something, the shape was so indistinct…

Frigga stares at me for a moment before glancing at Loki. He seems perturbed by his mothers' unease but otherwise doesn't really react.

She smiles at me and moves forward to take my hands. "Keep practicing that, and when you can finally summon your full weapons out into the open- come back to me. As for tomorrow, you'll come here and I'll inform you what your regular duties as a Valkyrie will be."

I blink, "Valkyries have duties? I mean. I thought they were just bodyguards. Do I bodyguard someone else until I choose a person?"

I'm so confused.

Shaking her head, she smiles. "My apologies, I forget that you have no memory of your training. It has been…rather a long while since I trained a Valkyrie."

"No problem," I reply.

"You will be performing certain duties relating to your place in Asgardian society," she explains. "Paperwork will need to be done and a roster made. You will need to train, of course- until your body remembers the training it was given before and you fully understand how to unlock your abilities."

"So what will I _do_?" I ask.

She smiles again, "my son, Thor, can answer you that. He leads all campaigns to defeat Asgard's enemies and he is usually the one responsible for training and tasks."

"I imagine you'll be spending much time together regardless," Loki pipes up as he stands from his seat. "May as well get acquainted now. I'd be happy to escort you."

I return the little smile he's giving me. "I know you just want me alone for nefarious trickster-y reasons but if you'll let me talk to you on the way, I'm game."

His smile becomes smirky. "I suppose if we're both aware, dispensing with the pleasantries would be wise."

"Oh god no, I love pleasantries, I just don't think a little competition should get in the way of them," I reply with a grin. "There are rules around everything, see. And while Chaos is great, without Order, it can't exist. So I try to strike a balance, so my Chaos doesn't become Order and vice versa. You can become your worst nightmare if you're not too careful."

"And your worst nightmare is order, is it?" he asks, leading me out of the room with a simple hand gesture.

"Yeah. Rigid structure and oppressive regimes are the worst. But if you're not careful, absolute chaos can look a lot like a rigid, oppressive thing. If it can't change into order in some places, it loses its nature as a changeable thing."

"Interesting point of view," he says.

"You're humoring me," I reply.

"Perhaps a little," his smirk then is razor sharp.

I don't know what he has planned or how bad it'll be but I'm…

Mostly kind of excited to see what it is.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit!" I leap over the blow she aimed at my legs, but get hit straight in the gut with the next.

Laying flat on my back, I flip my legs up purely on instinct to roll backwards and back onto my feet just as her staff-blade strikes the ground where I was just a second ago.

"Whoa," I breathe as I move out of the way of her next attack. I barely have a moment to marvel at the fact that my body just moved on its own before she's coming after me again so I can't really analyze what just happened.

I think that's why it happens again.

The less I can think, the more I move- the more I move the more she moves, so the less I can think. It's a neverending cycle of movement and counter-movement- at least until she suddenly stops and steps away.

Fumbling, I trip and fall flat on my face.

"Well, it seems we have no need for worry in the middle of a battle…but outside that, you are truly hopeless at the moment, my dear. Try to avoid less intense combat situations until we rectify that?" Frigga says.

"Ugh…" I groan and push myself up onto my knees. "Sure…"

"Alright, now we must talk," she says. Moving over to the door between the training room and the sitting room- because she has a whole ass training room in her wing of the palace and regularly trains and takes tea in here.

Badass _and_ classy. Love it.

"Again?" I ask. "Didn't you already give me the duty-spiel?" But I get up and follow her in.

"This isn't about that," she says as she makes some tea. "This is about your Monarch Patron."

"Oh," I sidle over to sit in one of her plush seats and wait for her to bring the tray over to the little…I'm gonna call it a coffee table. "What about them?"

"Him," she says. Sitting across from me and drumming her fingers across the arm rests of her own seat.

Deflating, I reach out and grasp one of the cups of tea. "When did you figure it out?"

She wouldn't say something if she weren't absolutely certain. Loki learned his sneaky cleverness from _both_ his parents, I'd have to guess. Because since I've been here, Frigga has been instructing me on some…courtly and very secret things that I'm _sure_ most people aren't supposed to know about.

"Almost immediately," she replies. "As soon as I came to speak to you and saw what had been done to your hair and when you told me what you wanted to do about it. You are…unique, in your responses to him."

"I find it hard to believe that no one has ever challenged him before," I reply. "Thor might be kinda…you know, but he's clever, too."

"Of course," she replies. "However he prefers to attack problems and conflicts head on, and Loki…does not. And anyone else who has challenged him in the past…they have taken his challenges to heart and bear grudges against him for his…fun."

So even though people _can_ stand up against him and play on an equal level with him…they refuse to.

God, I can't even imagine how lonely he is.

And also how miserable he must've made those other people when they thought he was doing it to annoy or hurt them.

I mean maybe he was? But that seems to be just how he is. He should definitely learn boundaries and what he should and shouldn't do…but other than that...

"How serious are you about protecting my son?" she asks.

I glance up and blink, brows furrowing. "Serious enough to swear a Valkyrion oath to him, apparently?"

She sighs, "yes but what happens the first time you have a falling out? What happens when he becomes too much for you to handle?"

"I highly doubt the latter could happen, and even if it did- me taking a break from being Loki's friend is not the same thing as taking a break from being his _Valkyrie_. As for the former…I don't make big life decisions based on who I do or do not like at the current moment. It's just a recipe for regret."

"I know you have a better reaction to his games than most, but what happens when he crosses a line? And he _will_," she says. Eyes intent and serious on me.

"Then there will be consequences for that line crossing, but I'm not gonna let the guy die or get assaulted just because he hasn't learned to behave himself in a certain context yet." I explain further, "it's…it's like if a guy doesn't realize he's really huge and keeps making jokes about crushing everyone that people all take seriously and he doesn't know they're taking it seriously because they laugh at his jokes. You can blame him for being oblivious and kind of an asshole even unknowingly- but you don't just let the guy get beat up by a mob for looking kinda scary and being unwittingly threatening just because he's an ignoramus."

Frigga's eyelids flutter and her mouth twitches like she's trying to hold something inside it, like it's fighting to break out.

Delicately clearing her throat, she speaks and I realize she's been fighting laughter from the warmth and shakiness tinging her voice. "I see."

"Sorry," I say. Reflexively. "Anyway, I just mean…my affection for Loki goes deeper than something he can ruin with one false move. I…identify with him too much to ever really hate him completely. Unless he was to do something horrible like Genocide or murdering children or rapes someone or something equally awful…I'm probably going to be able to deal with it."

Frigga stares at me for a few moments. "That is…quite a long rope."

I frown, "a long rope?"

She shakes her head. "Asgardian saying. You are giving him much leeway. If those are the only things he could ever do to make you hate him."

"Not really," I reply. "If he did something really terrible to me personally I might not hate him but I'd definitely make him pay for it. And you've seen I can play his games so if he crossed a line I didn't like I'd not make the consequences too pleasant."

Her smile is brilliant. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment, as it keeps my fires lit. And reminds me to write on this story.
> 
> I have a lot of stories, so some of them get lost in my own pile-- if I get comments for them, it usually jogs my memory.
> 
> Longer comments give me more enthusiasm but shorter comments that have emoji's in them or something are also acceptable.
> 
> I also enjoy concrit, so long as it's constructive and focused on technical aspects. Is something a bit too confusing and you had to re-read it like three times before you got what it was saying? Let me know!
> 
> Did I misspell a word? (This happens because my keyboard can't keep up with the speed of my typing sometimes and I'm so tired I don't catch it when I read through for editing sometimes. So I won't take it personally if you just list off words I've misspelled because there's too many of one letter or whatever. I will be super grateful.)
> 
> I just really don't wanna hear about personal opinions-- and that means like, if you think the depictions are offensive in some way, let me know! But if you just don't like it-- go read something else. There's a difference between nitpicking and concrit.


End file.
